Mega Brontes
Mega Brontes was Volt Luster's Guardian Bakugan. It is a clown-like Bakugan that has great speed. It evolves from Brontes. Information Mega Brontes is the evolved version of Brontes, and is twice his original size. With his new metal plated armor, he can withstand multiple blows during battle and his clawed hands grip a battler like a vice. He is one of the quickest Bakugan, which makes him difficult to capture. Anime Bakugan: New Vestoria Mega Brontes appears in episode 9 during the Bakugan Battle Tournament in Alpha City. He lost and the dimension controller was destroyed. In episode 14, Mega Brontes battles Elfin and beats her easily due to the point where he can use Darkus abilities along with Haos. In episode 22, he faces Mega Nemus and easily defeates him in the first round and was defeated in the last two rounds. In episode 25, he is thrown out by Mylene along with Elico due to the point where she said they have too much emotion. In episode 31, Mega Brontes along with Elico and Primo Vulcan has forced evolutions due to the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X. He evolved into Alto Brontes. ;Ability Cards: * Maniactus Magical: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilitie and gate card, and adds 200 Gs to Mega Brontes. * Rooney Magical: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Brontes. * Ghost Cell: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and prevents them from activating any abillities. (Darkus) * Darkus Scythe: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Jill Frontier: Prevents the opponents from activating any abilities, and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Darkus Howl Trigger: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Desert Python: Adds 200 Gs to Mega Brontes. * Aurora Dimension: Adds 100 Gs to Mega Brontes and combines Dynamo and his power level. (Darkus) Personality Mega Brontes, like clowns, is goofy and foolish, unlike his partner Volt, he is disrespectful. When he is winning in battle he acts like a bully and when he loses he acts like a baby. Game ﻿In the Six pack,Haos Mega Brontes is 600g Trivia * Mega Brontes and its evolutions are the only Haos Bakugan that can use Darkus abilities, besides Ancient Nemus. * The scythe Mega Brontes uses looks very similar to the one Reaper wields. * In the preview for 'Duel in the Dunes' for a split second his attribute was Subterra. This is because Elfin uses Subterra Reaction. * Like all variations of Brontes and Mega Bronte's ball form seems to copy Nemus and Mega Nemus' ball form respectively. Gallery Anime File:Megabrontes.jpg|Mega Brontes in Ball Form File:Dynamo Megabrontes00.jpg|Mega Brontes combined with Dynamo to form Dynamo Brontes File:Megabrontes00.jpg|Mega Brontes in Bakugan Form Mega Brontes Darkus Ability.jpg|Mega Brontes using ability Aurora Dimension File:Subterra_Mega_Brontes_Anime.jpg|Mega Brontes under the effect of Elfin's Subterra Reaction File:Dynamo Megabrontes.jpg|Dynamo Brontes in Bakugan Form File:bsbg.jpg|Mega Brontes scanned by Gauntlet File:Volt_Mega_Brontes.jpg Game File:Subterra_Mega_Nemus.jpg|Subterra Mega Brontes brontes 3.jpg|Subterra Mega Brontes T1hrhuXahqXXciXwc9_103416.jpg_310x310.jpg|Clear Mega Brontes File:ThumbnailCANG9DI6.jpg|Darkus Mega Brontes 43vt4t45vt.jpg|Ventus Mega Brontes t4 v4t v43t v43tv.jpg|Aquos Mega Brontes ercc43vt45v.jpg|Pyrus Mega Brontes megabrontes.PNG|Packaged Traslucent Mega Brontes and his Figure BrontesvsFalconFly DOTC.jpg|Mega Brontes attacking Falcon Fly in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1.jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (61).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (60).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (59).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (58).JPG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (18).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia